Cake
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Erza, el más reciente miembro de Fairy Tail, descubrirá en su primer cumpleaños allí su gran afición por los dulces gracias a sus mejores amigos.


¡Hola! Vengo a traeros una cosita monosa apta para todos los públicos, de cuando todos eran pequeñitos en Fairy Tail.

Agradecimientos: como siempre a Almaescritora, a MeyKilmister y a SMRU, porque las quiero mucho.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.

¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cake<strong>

-¡Erza! ¡Eeeeerzaaaaa! ¡EEEEEEEEEEERZAAAAAAAA!

Los gritos de Gray la despertaron. En su mente se juntaron los últimos retazos de su sueño, confundiéndose con la realidad.

_Scarlet, como el color de tu pelo, así nunca lo olvidaré._

-¡ERZA, ÁBREME LA PUERTA!

Erza sintió cómo le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Gray? Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se secó las lágrimas con la mano, no quería darle explicaciones. El niño apareció tras la puerta, con unos calzoncillos que le quedaban algo grandes.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías? –la increpó.

-Dormir –replicó ella, volviendo a la cama, dispuesta a dormir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la perspectiva de volver a soñar con Jeral no era demasiado alentadora. Gray la detuvo, cogiéndole la mano y al notarla mojada frunció el ceño.

-¡Me habías prometido que no ibas a volver a llorar!

Erza se giró, encarándolo.

-¡Y tú me habías prometido que ibas a ponerte ropa!

Gray la soltó y se miró, perplejo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que iba desnudo.

-¿Cuándo…? –sacudió la cabeza- Es igual. Vamos, están todos esperándonos.

La niña frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno sonrió, con superioridad.

-Ya, no te hagas la tonta.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, volvió a agarrarla del brazo, con intenciones de llevarla hasta el gremio.

-¡Gray, espera! ¿No ves que estoy en pijama?

El niño la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pi…qué?

Erza sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Seguramente Gray no utilizaría ropa para dormir, como tampoco la utilizaba cuando estaba despierto. La peliescarlata estiró los brazos y utilizó su magia, había aprendido a controlarla hacía poco y estaba orgullosísima de sus avances. Al segundo, se encontraba con su armadura y tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza. Sin esperar a que Gray volviera a decirle que se dieran prisa, echó a correr y lo adelantó, retándolo para ver quién llegaba antes al gremio.

* * *

><p>-¡SORPRESA!<p>

Erza parpadeó en la puerta del gremio, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué llevaban todos gorritos de fiesta?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erza! –dijo Cana, desde el fondo del gremio.

-¿Qué? –consiguió decir finalmente, buscó con la mirada a Gray, intentando que se lo explicara, pero este se limitó a sonreír-. ¿Cómo sabíais que es mi cumpleaños?

Mira se acercó a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja.

-Conoce bien a tus amigos pero mejor a tus enemigos –dijo, aparentando estar enfadada.

-¡Ha sido idea de Mira-nee! –exclamó Lisanna, emocionada.

Erza se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Le picaban los ojos.

-¿Vais a entrar de una vez o pensáis quedaros en la puerta todo el día? –protestó Laxus desde dentro-. Que esta tarta no se come sola.

-¿Ta…Tarta? –preguntó la peliescarlata.

-¡Sí! –dijo Gray-. ¡La hemos hecho entre Natsu y yo! –el pelirrosa infló los mofletes, como si aquello no fuera con él-. Aunque no sabíamos si te gustaría… Es de nata y fresas.

-S-sí… Es mi favorita.

Erza parpadeó un par de veces mientras entre Natsu y Gray la llevaban hasta la mesa en la que Laxus esperaba impaciente por hincarle el diente. Lo cierto era que Erza nunca había tenido ocasión de probar los dulces pero el simple hecho de que ellos se hubieran molestado en hacerla… Entornó los ojos al verla, la verdad era que no tenía demasiado buen aspecto, pero…

La niña se soltó del agarre de los dos y los abrazó, sintiendo que ya no podía retener más las lágrimas. Los dos miraron hacia otro lado, avergonzados.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!<strong>

Espero que te haya gustado :3

¿Me dejas un review y me lo cuentas?

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
